


Spare the rod, Spoil the child~ A Foxxay oneshot

by kawaiimusume



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Light Dom/sub, Punishment, Self-Harm, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiimusume/pseuds/kawaiimusume
Summary: After Misty Day comes home drunk, Cordelia decides she has had it. Misty must learn.





	1. Drunken nights and heated fights

**Author's Note:**

> After Misty Day comes home drunk, Cordelia decides she has had it. Misty must learn. 
> 
> WARNING: Story contains spanking and slight nudity so if you are sensitive to these things please turn away. 
> 
> There is guaranteed fluff at the end so don't worry :)

"Eeeekkk" "BANG!"

Cordelia had awoken from her slumber. Her dream about her wedding day was interrupted. Cordelia knew she would get married in her lifetime but was not sure if now was the best time. Things were pretty serious between her and Misty but she was not one hundred percent sure if she was ready for a commitment, with the coven and all.

Not to mention Misty's behavior had gotten out of control in the past few weeks. She wasn't sure how she should deal with the situation. She had decided it was just a phase. After all Misty grew up around some very closed-minded individuals. They didn't care to understand her like she did. She didn't feel good about being the upper hand when it came to her relationship with Misty but tonight she decided this was enough. She couldn't take seeing Misty destroy herself and her body, in this manner anymore.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Cordelia exclaimed to a wasted Misty. She had flung herself on the white couch in the living room after she had announced her arrival to Ms. Robichaux's by banging the large front door in her drunken state to a close which probably woke up the entire coven. But by now the girls had gotten accustomed to her behavior.

The Cajun girl looked up to see the Supreme staring at her; her cheeks flushed red with rage and her pupils had grown three times wider. Misty was surprised at her expression. She had never seen Delia like this before. "Hhh eeeyyyy dee... wanna go up...st st airs, blast some Stevie and... screwwwww screwoooo?," the blonde slurred. Cordelia almost burst out laughing at the "screwwooooo." However she was determined to keep a straight face. This was serious.

Cordelia pointed to the staircase and looked straight at the drunken girl. "Really?" Cordelia was becoming impatient. She said with a stern look "Misty what were you thinking? This is not the first time but this will DEFINITELY be your last. What example are you trying to set for the girls? We're the adults here and damn I expect you to act like one. You can't go out and come back here whenever you feel like, drunk as a fish and disturbing the others' sleep. Most of all this is becoming a bad habit. You can't expect me to..." She trailed off. Misty shot up. She was appalled that the love of her life was speaking in such an insulting way towards her. She was a grown woman and could do whatever she wished. "Expect you to what? You didn' complete what you were sayin Dee." "HOW ARE YOU GOING TO ACT THIS WAY IF YOU EXPECT ME TO MARRY YOU?!!" Both Misty and Cordelia were stunned. Cordelia loved her and she loved her back but they never brought up marriage. "Marry as in get married???" By now Misty was standing, her speech more serious this time. Dee had used her telekinesis on her to make her sit down again. With one "poof" she fell into the sofa. "You will sit your ass down and listen to me. Things are serious between you and I and let's be completely honest. It's not like we have never thought about getting married. It must have crossed your mind. But it seems to me, you are definitely not ready for a serious marriage. Marriage takes responsibility and these past weeks you haven't shown an ounce of that!"

"I was just havin fun Dee but ya shock me there. Yes I thought about spending my life with you"

"Oh you did, did you? Well how do you think you will be able to if you behave like a wasted slut every night? Not to mention you are messing up your body! That beautiful body of yours. Jeez your breath smells like the baked fish dinner we had 3 weeks ago. Tell me Mist is something wrong? I need to know."

Misty was silent. "Sorry Dee, ya know me. Always wild n ready. Sam's was lit tonight. I did karko...I mean karaoke with the guys. All dem Stevie Nicks from Bella Donna to House A' Blues."

"I will not allow this. This is not appropriate behavior. We will deal with this in the morning." She pointed once again to the staircase for Misty to go up. Misty stumbled as she used every last bit of her energy to climb those stairs. Damn those stairs. They were too big for her to climb. Click! Her heels broke and she nearly fell. Luckily Dee was there to catch her before she fell all the way to the bottom. Her hair fell back and her shall fell off as Dee caught her. She held the girl by the arm and walked with her up the stairs. Misty flung herself on the bed. Cordelia lied near her and said with a sly smile to a snoring Misty, "Tomorrow you will be in for a surprise my dear Misty Day."


	2. Love hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia knows what she must do. Misty is completely oblivious until... ;) (read and then you will find out)

The Cajun girl awoke. She rubbed her icy blue eyes. The door opened and in walked Cordelia carrying a tray with eggs, toast, bacon and juice. "Thought you might be hungry." 

"Thank ya Dee but I don't feel so good. My head is hurtin and I wanna puke. Mind bringin me some pain killers and Pepto-Bismol while you're at it?"

"Mm mm" Cordelia nodded as her index finger swayed. "That headache of yours sure must be wary of bothering you. But today will be the last day in a long time you get hungover. I will give you my special remedy for it."

She walked over to the pearl white vanity that sat in the corner of the bedroom she shared with Misty. The other woman glared at her as she opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a spanking paddle. Upon seeing this, Misty's lips quivered as she remembered her mother holding an identical cherry wood paddle. She would lie across her mother's lap with her panties pulled down to her feet for the thrashing her mother would give her as punishment for "bringing back"  the chickens her mother had slaughtered and setting them free.

So now Misty was crystal clear on what Cordelia's "special remedy" for her hungover(s) was.

"Take off your panties and bend over the bed. Don't make me repeat myself." She reluctantly obeyed. She knew Cordelia would use her powers on her if she didn't comply. Her milky-white porcelain bottom was fully exposed as she was bent over the mattress of the bed. She heard the Supreme's heels strutting across the bedroom to the bed.

"Please Dee ya don't have ta do this. I will behave. I promise."

"I am the Supreme of this coven. I am responsible for doing what's right for each and every member. I am YOUR Supreme and therefore I am doing you a favour by giving you the much needed help. By the way Auntie Myrtle always lived by  _Spare the rod and spoil the child_. As my surrogate mother she had to do what was best for me and some times that called for a good ole fashioned spanking. This is the only way you will learn because talking to you doesn't help. If you want to act like a child then I will treat you like one."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! The Cajun girl winced as Cordelia brought the paddle down on her butt quickly. "Consider this a warmup exercise for what you are about to receive."

SMACK! "Repeat after me. I, Misty Day, promise to be of service to this coven." SMACK!

Misty's lush lower pink lips quivered and her face contorted. Tears welled in her bloodshot eyes.

"I, Misty Day" SMACK! "...promise to be of service to this coven" she shakily repeated.

"And I will do what is right for me" SMACK "... my sisters and my closest" SMACK

"And I will do what is right for me" SMACK SMACK SMACK "my sisters and my closest." SMACK

The headache plus the nausea combined with the swats on her poor aching butt made her feel like she was about to explode. She thought Cordelia was smart to spank her when she was sobering up. It would contribute to the pain and more pain means less chances of her coming home drunk.

Cordelia paused as she caught a glance of the Cajun's face. She felt a pang in her chest as she saw the smeared mascara on Misty's face. The once joyful face she had known was now covered in glistening salty water mixed with the black shade of mascara. Cordelia felt a tear roll down her cheeks as she looked at the vulnerable girl before her. She needed to do what she had to, she told herself. Misty had to be punished for her misbehavior.

She heard sniffles. "Stand up and put on your underwear."

The blonde could barely stand up. She struggled. Her buttocks were on fire. She turned around to face the Supreme. Completely embarrassed by her appearance in the mirror, she began an outpour of tears. Cordelia allowed herself not to feel guilty and she made sure Misty knew she was not. "Misty, I love you babe. You know that but love hurts too." Cordelia wrapped her arms around her waist and Misty nuzzled in her chest. Cordelia's white shirt had become wet with Misty's tears. They stood in that embrace for what felt like eternity until Misty spoke.

"Dee?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I was bein a fool. I never should have acted so irresponsible in front of the girls and in front a' you. I'm so sorry. I just...I just wanted to forget um..."

"Forget what Mist? Hmm? You can tell me anything."

"No...no one ever... loved me like you do Dee. They k... killed me. And I was stupid. It just hit me ya know. My own people... the ones I grew up around and played with...killed”

"Shhhhh" Cordelia said as she stroked her hair and massaged her scalp.

 There was a slight pause. The air felt heavy when Misty had finished her sentence. 

"You loved me and I hurt you. I hope you forgive me."

Cordelia gasped. "No Misty! You're not stupid. Everyone makes mistakes. Even the  _Supreme_ herself is prone to making a mistake here and there. It's okay. You are forgiven... Now do you promise me this will never happen again because if it does I will have to resort to more  _public measures._ "

"You have my word Delia."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Please review. I read all of them. Send me your prompts.


End file.
